Feuer, Eis  und Feuer
by LinMo
Summary: Deutsche Version. Fi ist anders als sonst...aber warum?
1. Chapter 1

„Wie kann ich dir helfen, Michael?" Sie blickte mich an, zugleich auffordernd und ein wenig verwirrt. Die AK-47 lag überdimensional in ihren schmalen Händen. Ich lächelte und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die weiche Decke des Hotelbetts. Eine vielsagende Geste, die mein Gegenüber buchstäblich entwaffnete. Fiona legte das Gewehr langsam zurück in ihre Tasche.

„Du kannst mir Gesellschaft leisten", sagte ich leise. „Wie gesagt, er wird mich anrufen – Morgen früh." Während ich sprach, erhob ich mich und ging auf sie zu, bis ich direkt vor ihr stand. Sie erwiderte nichts, sondern bohrte nur ihren Blick in mich. Ihre Augen sprühten, und ich sah die Glut eines zu lange unterdrückten Feuers. Ihre Haut war ebenso heiß, als ich meine Fingerspitzen auf ihre Schulter legte und den lächerlich dünnen Träger ihres Kleides mit einem kurzen Zug löste. Lautlos glitt das Kleid an ihrem dünnen Körper herunter. Wieder einmal wunderte ich mich, wie soviel Kraft in einem so schmalen Menschen Platz finden konnte. Doch dann hörte ich auf zu denken, legte meinen Arm um sie und zog sie an mich. Sie ließ sich an mich fallen, und als ihre Lippen beinahe brutal Besitz von meinem Mund ergriffen, spürte ich die Hitze ihres Körpers durch mein Hemd auf meiner Haut.

Es begann einige Wochen später. Wir hatten gerade Kriegsrat gehalten, wie wir Manny, einem kleinen Betrüger aus Arkansas, aus den Klauen eines großen Betrügers aus Miami helfen konnten. Sam war bereits unterwegs,um ein paar Steuerformulare zu besorgen. Fiona wollte unseren Ehrengast Philippe aus dem Lager des großen Betrügers in seinem Verlies besuchen und schulterte die Tasche mit dem, nun ja, passenden „Werkzeug", um ihm ein paar Informationen zu entlocken. Auf dem Weg zur Tür drehte sie sich plötzlich um und kam ein paar Schritte auf mich zu. Sie nahm mir den Löffel aus der Hand und aß von meinem Joghurt. Dazu schenkte sie mir einen dieser Blicke, die für Momente der Zweisamkeit zwischen uns vorbehalten waren. Dann drehte sie sich um und ging. Ich rief ihr noch zu: „Sei nicht zu brutal, okay?" und erhielt zur Antwort ein spöttisches Grinsen, bevor sie durch die Tür verschwand. Ich hörte ihre Schritte auf der Außentreppe, Tap Tap auf dem Metall. Dann polterte etwas. „Michael!" Ihr Tonfall schreckte mich auf, ihre Stimme klang dünn und zitternd. Ich rannte zur Tür. Fiona stand auf halber Höhe der Treppe und hielt sich am Geländer fest. Die Werkzeugtasche war zu Boden gefallen. „Fi!" Mit einem Satz war ich bei ihr. Sie starrte mich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Ihr Gesicht war weißer, als ich es im tiefsten nordirischen Winter je erlebt hatte. Einen Moment lang wechselte ihr Gesichtsausdruck von erschrocken zu verblüfft. Dann sank sie ohne einen Mucks in sich zusammen.

Ich besaß gerade noch genug Geistesgegenwart, um sie aufzufangen. Als ich sie hochhob, baumelten ihre Arme kraftlos herab und ihr Kopf sank an meine Schulter. Ich trug sie ins Loft und legte ihren viel zu leichten Körper auf das Bett.

Ein leichter Schlag gegen meine Wange holte mich jäh aus einem verwirrenden Traum. Ich war todmüde und schwor demjenigen, der es wagte, mich zu wecken, grausame Rache. Doch als ich mühsam und widerwillig meine Augen öffnete, schwebte dicht über mir das Gesicht von Michael. Seine Hand lag an meiner Wange und er sah merkwürdig besorgt aus. Nach und nach begriff ich die Lage. „Alles in Ordnung, Fi?" Michaels Hand glitt von meinem Gesicht zu meiner Schulter und von da zu meiner Hand. Meine Finger fühlten sich kalt an. „Jaja, mir geht's gut."

Die Müdigkeit war mit einem Mal verschwunden und ich setzte mich auf. Er hielt mich fest. „Bist du sicher?" „Ach Gott, Michael, natürlich. Ich hab nur zu wenig getrunken, das ist alles." Ich machte mich los, stand auf und ging mit etwas wackligen Beinen zum Kühlschrank. Ich hatte Hunger. Wir hatten Joghurt, ein paar Zündkerzen und Grapefruitsaft. Von dem Geruch des Kühlschranks wurde mir schlecht und ich drehte mich zu Michael um. Er sah mich noch immer merkwürdig an. „Fi...", er zögerte. „Du isst zu wenig." Toll, natürlich, Doktor Westen stellte mir eine Diagnose. Jetzt wurde ich wütend. „Ach ja?", begann ich. „Natürlich esse ich wenig. Ich stehe immer unter Stress, weil ich befürchten muss, dass du den Tag nicht überlebst. Du könntest jederzeit einfach weg sein, ohne dass ich weiß, wie du zu mir stehst!" All mein Frust über unsere ungeklärten Verhältnisse entlud sich in dieser Sekunde, so unpassend das sein mochte.

„Du verfolgst immer nur deinen Plan von deiner Wiedereinstellung, ohne Rücksicht auf uns! Alles stellst du dahinter zurück. Hast du dir vielleicht einmal überlegt, ob du wirklich zurückwillst in einen Job, wo du dein Leben riskierst für gesichtslose Auftraggeber, für die dein Leben keinen Cent wert ist und die dich einfach fallen lassen, wenn es ihnen gefällt? Du bist hier gelandet, Michael. Bei mir. Du warst halb tot, und die hätten dich auch ganz verrecken lassen. Damals war es dir vielleicht recht, aber jetzt? Es würde Menschen geben, die dich vermissen. Die dich brauchen! Hast du dir überlegt, was du mir bedeutest?"

Ich hätte noch weitermachen können, doch Michael unterbrach mich, indem er seinen Finger sanft auf meine Lippen legte. Er stand direkt vor mir, doch ich konnte sein Gesicht nicht erkennen. Wie immer, wenn ich mir nur vorstellte, ihn zu verlieren, schlug mein Herz gegen den Kloß in meinem Hals und trieb mir Tränen in die Augen. „Fiona. Du weißt, ich würde alles tun...für dich." Er verstummte, und seine Finger glitten über meine Wangen. Mein Blick klärte sich, und ich sah ihm in die Augen. Obwohl ich mich dagegen wehrte, breiteten sich wohlige Wärme und Verlangen tief in mir aus. Meine Augen fixierten seine Lippen, und als seine Hände zärtlich an mir hinabglitten, unterdrückte ich ein Seufzen. Er legte seine Lippen auf die Meinen, für einen Augenblick nur, um dann meinen Hals zu liebkosen. In jeder anderen Situation hätte ich ihm das Hemd heruntergerissen und ihn an mich gezogen, doch jetzt konnte ich das nicht. Ich schob ihn von mir weg.

„Nein, Michael. Nicht so." Ich hielt ihn auf einer Armlänge Abstand. „Ich hab einen Job zu erledigen." Dann drehte ich mich um und ließ ihn im Loft allein.


	2. Chapter 2

Am Morgen hatte ich einen Anruf von meiner Mutter erhalten, also machte ich mich jetzt auf den Weg zu ihr.  
Meine Gedanken waren bei Fiona. Sie hatte mir erst letzte Woche einen neuen Wagen, nun ja, beschafft. Er war hellblau. Doch ich glaubte nicht, dass ich große Probleme mit dem Auto bekommen könnte, wenn ich ihre explosiven Pläne für diesen Fall überdachte. Auch mein letzter fahrbarer Untersatz hatte kein allzu langes Leben gehabt..

Madeline erwartete mich mit einer Zigarette zwischen den Fingern auf der Veranda. „Endlich, Michael!" „Hey, Ma." Sie winkte mich herein. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Michael. Die Küche hat keinen Strom, weil der Kühlschrank wohl irgendwie verschmort ist..."

„Ma, ich bin kein Elektriker!" Ich wusste zwar, dass dieser Einwand nicht gelten würde, wollte aber aus Prinzip meinem Unwillen Ausdruck verleihen. Zu meinem Erstaunen seufzte sie, lehnte sich an den Küchentresen und sah mich zerknirscht an. „Ich weiß, Michael. Aber einen richtigen Elektriker kann ich schlecht anrufen." Sie deutete auf ein Kabel, das an der Wand entlang und aus dem Küchenfenster nach draußen verlief. „Der Strom kommt irgendwie...von draußen.", gab Madeline zu. Ich wusste, dass an der hinteren Grundstücksgrenze ein Transformator der Stadt stand.

„Ma, du klaust Strom von der Stadt?" „Also, wenn man es genau nimmt...Aber Sam hat es eingebaut. Als er nach der Explosion das Haus wieder aufgebaut hat. Eigentlich als Übergangslösung. Und dann hat er irgendwie vergessen, es wieder zurückzubauen..." Sie zuckte schuldbewusst mit den Schultern.

Ich fügte mich in mein Schicksal und ging in die Garage, um das Werkzeug zu holen.

* * *

Die Werkzeugtasche klapperte bedrohlich, als ich sie auf den Zementboden fallen ließ. Danté, der „Buchhalter" Gershwin, dem Betrüger, riss ängstlich die Augen auf, als ich den Schneidbrenner und eine Kneifzange herausholte und sorgfältig auf dem Boden anordnete. Ich hatte nicht vor, irgendetwas davon tatsächlich zu benutzen, aber das konnte er ja nicht wissen.

In der Tat wurde sein Stöhnen unter dem Knebel zunehmend lauter. Ich setzte ein überhebliches Grinsen auf, holte auch noch einen Hammer aus der Tasche und beugte mich dicht über Danté. „Möchtest du mir etwa etwas erzählen, Dantee?", fragte ich leise. Er nickte, beinahe panisch. Mit einem Ruck zog ich den Knebel ab. „Bitte! Ich erzähle Ihnen alles, aber bitte.." er sah mit weit aufgerissenen Augen auf meine Werkzeuge. „Dann erzähl doch mal", forderte ich ihn auf. Und das tat er dann auch.

Allerdings merkte ich, dass ich mich nicht richtig auf ihn konzentrieren konnte. Der Vorfall im Loft spukte mir im Kopf herum. Als ich dort auf der Treppe gestanden und gespürt hatte, wie der Blut sich blitzartig aus meinen Gliedern zurückzog, hatte sich in mir ein Gefühl ausgebreitet. Ein Gefühl, das mich in eine Zeit verdrängt zurückwarf, die ich aus meinem Gedächtnis zu verdrängen versucht hatte.

* * *

_Dublin, vor 20 Jahren._  
_Fiona Glennean war die jüngste unter den Widerstandskämpfern. An diesem nasskalten Oktobertag kauerte sie mit sechs anderen hinter einer halb verfallenen Mauer und wartete auf das Eintreffen des Zielobjektes. Ein Vertreter der britischen Botschaft, der sicher nichts von seinem Glück ahnte, würde diesem Lager der IRA einen ungeplanten Besuch abstatten und zu einer kleinen Finanzspritze verhelfen._

_Fiona fror, und ihr war übel. Sie schob das auf die Aufregung und griff nach der Hand ihres Geliebten. Henry war 27 und damit beinahe 10 Jahre älter als sie, doch sie bezweifelte keine Sekunde, dass zwischen ihnen wahre Liebe entstanden war. Wann immer sie sich wild und stürmisch liebten, suchte sie in seinen Augen nach einem Anzeichen für dieselben Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand, und sie war sich sicher, in der letzten Nacht hatte sie die Liebe in seinen Augen entdeckt. Er drückte ihre Hand und lächelte sie an.  
„Los gehts", flüsterte er dann. Fiona war bei diesem Angriff nur das Ablenkungsmanöver. _

_Sie war stark und schlau, konnte besser schießen als mancher Mann, was sie ihrem Bruder Sean zu verdanken hatte, doch mit ihrem hüftlangen Haar, den großen Augen und ihren langen, schlanken Beinen war sie vor allem eines: Wunderschön. Sie würde im entscheidenden Moment die Blicke der Begleiter des Botschaftsbeamten auf sich ziehen und für die nötige Ablenkung sorgen. In Shorts und T-Shirt kletterte sie über die Mauer und stolzierte gemächlich die Straße entlang in die Richtung, aus der die Limousine des Zieles kommen würde. Nach wenigen Minuten, während derer nur das Klappern ihrer Riemchensandalen auf dem Boden zu hören war, sah sie das Auto auf sich zufahren. Sie setzte ein Lächeln auf, nach dem ihr überhaupt nicht zumute war._

_Zum wiederholten Mal in den letzten Tagen spürte sie ein fremdartiges, drückendes Gefühl in der Bauchgegend. Doch das war wohl im Moment ihr geringstes Problem. Sie legte noch ein wenig an Hüftschwung zu, und als das Auto sich näherte, konnte sie die Blicke der Männer hinter den komplett getönten Scheiben spüren. Als hinter ihr der erwartete Lärm begann, widerstand sie der Versuchung, sich umzudrehen. Ihr pochendes Herz war das letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm._

_Dann zerbarst die Welt um sie herum in einer Wolke aus Hitze und Licht._

_

* * *

_

_Der Asphalt unter ihrem Gesicht war hart, als sie erwachte. Ihr Körper schien nur noch aus Schmerz zu bestehen, der das Gefühl der starken Hände auf ihrem Körper dämpfte. Die Lautstärke der Explosion hatte wohl ihre Ohren verletzt, so dass sie die Stimmen der Männer nur wie durch eine dicke Watteschicht hören konnte._

_„Stabilisiert den Nacken!"_  
_„Das müssen mindestens drei Meter gewesen sein, dort liegt ihr Schuh.."_

_„Junge Frau, etwa 17 Jahre alt. Wahrscheinlich eine Unbeteiligte. Nicht ansprechbar, aber regelmäßiger Puls. Möglicherweise Frakturen an..."_

_„Sie wacht auf! Miss, hören Sie mich?"_

_Die Stimmen klangen durcheinander, es waren mindestens drei, in verschiedenem Maße aufgeregt und routiniert. Ihre Augenlider flackerten, und ein Stöhnen war alles, was sie als Antwort herausbrachte. Der Schmerz in ihrem Körper schien sich zu vervielfachen, als sie sich bewegen wollte._

_„Sie blutet! Miss, haben Sie..." Die Stimmen gingen im Rauschen ihres Blutes in ihren Ohren unter und sie spürte, wie sie zurück ins Dunkel glitt._

_Als sie das nächste Mal erwachte, war die Härte der Straße verschwunden, die Schmerzen aber nicht. Ein Arzt leuchtete ihr mit einer Taschenlampe in die Augen, und das weckte sie wohl. Sie versuchte etwas zu sagen, brachte jedoch nur ein Krächzen heraus. Es tat weh, das Gesicht zu verziehen. Der Arzt sah sie ernst an, soviel konnte sie durch das eine Auge erkennen, das wohl nicht zugeschwollen war. „Vitalzeichen in Ordnung", sagte er, offensichtlich nicht zu ihr. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr. „Miss, wissen Sie, was passiert ist?" Das wusste sie nicht, und sie wollte es eigentlich auch nicht wissen. Erschöpft schloss sie die Augen und schlief wieder ein._

_Sie erwachte, weil sie durstig war. Die Schmerzen waren weniger geworden, und sie fühlte sich ausgeruht. Als sie sich vergewissert hatte, wo sie war, bewegte sie vorsichtig Finger und Zehen. Ihr linker kleiner Finger war in Gips, davon abgesehen schienen ihre Knochen verschont geblieben. Das Atmen allerdings fiel ihr schwer und tat weh._

_„Sie haben drei gebrochene Rippen, einige Schürfwunden, eine Fraktur des kleinen Fingers und einen Jochbeinbruch.", sagte der Arzt später. „Eigentlich keine schlechte Bilanz, wenn man die Wucht der Explosion bedenkt." Er sprach langsam und beobachtete ihre Reaktion, doch ihre Erinnerung bestand nur aus verschwommenen Bildern, die kaum Rückschlüsse für sie zuließen._

_Als sie ihn nur stumm anblickte, fragte er: „Wissen Sie, wie Sie heißen?"_

_„Fiona Glenanne. Ich bin 18 Jahre alt, aus Dublin, und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, haben wir Oktober." Die Worte kamen langsam aus ihrem Mund, ihr Hals war noch immer trocken. Der Arzt lächelte zufrieden._

_ „Was für eine Explosion?", fragte sie dann._

_Er seufzte. „Es schein, als wären Sie in einen Krieg zwischen rivalisierenden Widerstandsbewegungen geraten. Denen gefällt es in letzter Zeit, sich gegenseitig in die Luft zu jagen. Sie hatten Glück, dass Sie einige Meter entfernt waren, es hätte auch sie treffen können. Allerdings..." Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu und verzog unwillig das Gesicht. Sie konnte sehen, dass er zögerte. „Miss Glenanne, der Sturz auf den Asphalt hat ein schweres Trauma ausgelöst, in dessen Folge Sie schwere uterielle Blutungen bekommen haben." Sie verstand nicht. „Was?"_

_„Sie hatten noch am Unfallort eine Fehlgeburt, Miss Glenanne."_

Oh Mein Gott, dachte ich. Die Wucht der Erinnerung traf mich unvorbereitet, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Ich musste laut gedacht haben, denn Danté sah mich verwirrt an.

„Was?" fragte er, als ich mich an den Tisch lehnte und mir mit den Fingern über die Schläfen strich. Beinahe lachte ich auf, als ich einen kleinen Ausdruck der Sorge in seinem Gesicht sah. Wahrscheinlich sorgte er sich, ich könnte tot umfallen und er würde hier - gefesselt wie er war - vergessen werden, aber vielleicht auch nicht. Ich konnte nicht mehr.

Mit schnellen Handgriffen löste ich seine Fesseln, natürlich nicht unbewaffnet, und sagte: „Gehen Sie nach Hause, Danté. Gehen Sie zu Ihrer Frau und Ihren Kindern, und suchen Sie sich einen richtigen Job." Er verschwand, so schnell er konnte, und ich hatte keinen Zweifel, das er meinem Rat folgen würde. Ratten verlassen ein sinkendes Schiff schließlich immer als erstes.

Ich blieb allein zurück, setzte mich auf den Fußboden und vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen.


End file.
